The Way You Make Me Feel
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: When they called Shen Long to wish back Goku's body, no one expected that another wish would be made in secret, and Piccolo won't be happy about it. Rated M for safety, this is a PiccoloXGohan story, so if you don't like the couple, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's me again. This is a new story I came up with a couple of days ago, and it turned out to be very different from what I expected. Yet, I had fun writing it, and I still have fun with it! Hopefully, you will enjoy it too. Everybody gets a little bit out of character so please don't hate me for it!

Before going on, I have to admit it, I own nothing but this idea that my crazy head produced. All characters and DBZ story belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Also some of the chapters titles are song names, just as the title of the fanfic. So, to make it clear, I don't own ANYTHING. And the songs belong to those who produced them.

* * *

Introduction: In this story, Goten found the dragon balls with Trunks and turned Goku into a kid three years after the Bu thing, just because he thought it was funny; at the beginning of this story, they are all gathered to return Goku to normal after a year, since the children also wished a two hour candy rain. Yes, they all are out of character in a way.

(I know I suck at introductions so please keep reading).

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**Chapter 1**

**Changes**

They were all gathered at Capsule Corp. mansion so they could wish back Goku's body. The prank they made on him had Chichi really pissed off for a whole year, and it was time already to fix it.

Most of the gang was there, Piccolo standing by a nearby tree and Vegeta was sitting at the front entry, bored of the whole thing as usual. In fact, the only person missing was Gohan, who was inside the building busy on his own scholar business.

Gohan was about twenty years old now, and it had been a while since he broke up with Videl; the reason was that he was always too busy to be with her. Unofficially, the real reason was that he had always liked someone else, but no one needed to know that.

He stood up and walked towards the window. The first wish was made: Goku had his body back again. 'Cool' thought Gohan 'mom would be happy again'. He turned his gaze to stare at Piccolo. He was resting against a tree. He heard Shen Long say something but who cares? He was staring at his secret desire, and he enjoyed when he could do it without the Namekian to notice. 'Piccolo…' he sighed 'If you only were a saiyan girl… that would be fun! And perhaps things wouldn't be this hard for me…' he sighed again and turned his back to the window when he heard Shen Long saying something.

"Wish granted. I will see you again in a year" that being said, Shen Long disappeared.

'I wonder what they wished for, I recall them saying they would only wish my father's body back…' he thought. The answer came sooner than he could've imagined.

"AHHH!" came the terrified scream from a girl outside.

Gohan didn't lose time and rushed himself to the yard searching desperately for the screaming girl, only to be too surprised to talk.

"Just who of you idiots thought this would be funny?" yelled Piccolo, looking down to… herself. "Why, why on the bloody hell did you wish this for?"

Gohan couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. He was so amazed by the girl before him.

Piccolo was a woman! He… SHE had pointed ears, as she had before, but her face was more graceful; her body, although covered by her white cape, seemed pretty attractive and strong. But the most amazing thing was her hair: it was bright green, long to her waist.

"Damn you! Tell me who of you wished this so I can kill you!"

'Well… his, ahm, her temper seems to be the same' thought Gohan, laughing nervously as he saw Piccolo reaching a window to look at herself in the reflection. As she did so, Vegeta got close to her.

"It seems you were not only turned into a woman, but into a saiyan woman" he said, grabbing her long monkey tail. He moved a hand quickly, and cut it off "just in case" he said.

"Why did you do that for? There was no need to be that rude!" Piccolo yelled, but just after saying it, she covered her lips with her hands. She was already thinking like a woman!

Gohan remained silent while everyone began either to laugh or to exclaim their surprise. Piccolo turned to them and cursed them again.

"WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

'It would be better not to tell him… her. Her ki is rising so fast… I suppose she can't control it yet… as things are she would probably kill me if I tell her…'

"Tell me what, Gohan?" she turned to stare at her former pupil, and began walking towards him. Damn she was beautiful! And she was nearly as tall as Gohan. "Tell me what!" she insisted.

"I… I didn't say anything!" began Gohan, nervously.

'But I heard you!' she thought 'remember? We have a connection'

'I didn't expect it to remain after your change' Gohan began laughing nervously again.

'What did you do!' she thought inside Gohan's mind again. Everyone was staring at them, not aware of their mental link and obviously not understanding why they were just staring at each other.

Gohan tried very hard not to think, trying to keep his mind blank… but he failed, and just as someone tells you _do not think of a pink flying elephant_ and named creature pops out inside your mind, a picture came into Piccolo's. He saw Gohan, and his sort of dirty little secret: He heard Gohan's deepest wish of he and Piccolo being together.

'What…' thought Piccolo inside his head while blushing violently "What an idiot you are! If you felt that way you could just have said it! Why on earth did you have to wish this stupidity?"

Everyone turned to stare at Gohan now. Was that his fault? Why would he do that? It was so unlike him to make pranks like that. If only they knew…

Piccolo grabbed Gohan by the shirt and the boy closed his eyes, ready to be punched or worse until Goku came by and touched Piccolo on the shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm sure Gohan meant no harm!" he gave Piccolo his natural smile.

"If I tell you what he actually _meant_ by all this you would die… again! Now step back! We need to solve this…" Goku moved away… the new Piccolo was as creepy as his own wife when she was angry. Piccolo turned to stare at Gohan, who now feared for his life since the saiyan girl was raising her ki even more.

"I suggest you to calm down namekian" said Vegeta, stepping closer. He didn't like the former namekian much, but he had to admit she looked amazing now "you are a saiyan now, your power can destroy the earth if you don't control yourself. And you are a woman, and will be a woman for the next year, so I suggest you…" he had an evil smile on his face, and Piccolo thought that it couldn't be good "I suggest you to talk with the women about what will happen to you for the next year"

"What do you mean?" she asked, releasing Gohan and calming down a bit.

"Well, to begin with, you will have to eat from now on, your body can't survive just with water anymore" she hated Vegeta when he was so coherent "I suggest you to get to the time room so you can train your new powers, and if you do, it would be interesting to spar a bit, I never fought nor saw fighting a saiyan girl…" he shut that off when he had a jealous glance from Bulma "and you should talk to the women now"

"Oh…" exclaimed Bulma in understanding. Vegeta moved apart and began laughing, but cut it off when an energy ball hit him. The energy was very different from the last Piccolo had given him, and there he knew that there was no need to mess up with that woman.

"Piccolo?" said Bulma, getting close "is there really no way to turn you back to normal? What if we go to Namekusei and ask Porunga to turn you into normal?"

'Well, if that works I'm saved!' thought Gohan, sighing in relief.

"You shut up!" Piccolo yelled at him, everybody stared puzzled at her since they heard nothing from Gohan. "That won't work" she said to Bulma "that which Shen Long made, Porunga can't undo, so as anything Porunga does can't be undone by Shen Long. I'm trapped in this body for a year!" a new blaze of ki hit everybody. Piccolo sighed, trying to remain calm "I guess I will have to get used to it."

"Then I think we really should talk" pointed Bulma. She looked around to find Chichi and Eighteen, who nodded, knowing what she meant.

"What? What's going on?" Piccolo asked, but before they could answer, her belly made funny noises "I feel… empty…"

"You are hungry" said Krilin "I believe you had never felt hunger before"

"You girls better go inside to have a _girls chat_" said Vegeta, laughing at her. Before Piccolo could punch him Bulma spoke.

"You are coming too" she said "you are the only one who knows saiyan female"

"What!" the man exclaimed. Piccolo laughed at this. They agreed to get to the kitchen to feed Piccolo and have The Talk. Well, all except the boys, who decided to stay outside and ask Gohan just what on Earth was he thinking.

As the girls got inside the house, Piccolo turned to see Gohan, who was now blushing in shame. 'I'm sorry' he thought in Piccolo's mind 'I really am'

Piccolo didn't answer. She was too busy looking at his former student, staring at his exposed chest; her last grip had unbuttoned his white shirt. Just what an amazing good looking body Gohan had… No! How crazy! What was she thinking?

She blushed, didn't answer to Gohan, and moved to the house.

"Gohan, what was that for?" asked Krilin, getting closer.

"I didn't wish for this!" began Gohan "I was inside, minding my own business, then I came by the window, saw Piccolo, and…" he wasn't sure how to follow; the idea of telling them 'I thought that it would be nice if he was a woman so I could marry him' was somehow not the best choice.

"And…?" asked Yamcha, still laughing.

"And… I just thought how he would look like if being a saiyan girl, that's all! I really never said 'I wish he was a woman!"

"And why were you thinking that?" asked Krilin, puzzled by such a thought.

"I don't know!" lied Gohan "I guess I've been too stressed, I just thought of it! I've been thinking nonsense lately!"

"Well, let's hope he… she is not too angry at you" sighed Goku, who was trying very hard of not to laugh.

"Well, I don't know what you think, but if I didn't know old Piccolo, I would be very interested on date her now" said Yamcha. Everyone stared at him in surprise "Just who would have said she could be that pretty!"

Gohan sighed. She was very different from old Piccolo. He knew he would miss his mentor's old self, but, deep inside, he had to admit it he was happy. 'A year' he thought 'a whole year of him being a woman… a beautiful woman… could it be possible…?' he tried hard to forget such idea. The girl was still Piccolo! And he would never think of Gohan in a romantic way… and now it was impossible since she was angry at him. He sighed again, and sat in the grass to meditate. He had to figure out how to apologize without being killed.

Let me see if I got this right" said Piccolo, sighing while trying to calm down "according to Vegeta, I'll be having… my period… every three months as saiyan girls used to" she blushed violently.

"Yes" said Bulma "It is weird that it comes every three months"

"Saiyans are a warrior race. The female cycles are short, they last three to four days, and come every three months so they can be in the battlefield as quickly as possible" he was upset for being dragged into that; but, thinking it better, he had a daughter, and never thought of how her half-saiyan part would react to that natural state.

"And during those three months nothing will happen" Piccolo tried to reassure.

"Yes" continued Vegeta "and you will be fertile" that didn't sound well especially because he was glaring at Piccolo's new body. A frying pan made contact to his face.

"Thanks Eighteen" said Bulma.

"No problem" she answered.

"So, are there any other doubts?" asked Chichi.

"No, I guess not" said Piccolo "well… can I have some food now?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Chichi. She gave her a cup of tea, and placed a plate full of cookies next to it.

"You can eat that while we cook something else" Bulma exclaimed.

Piccolo smelled the tea and found it… relaxing. She drank a bit, slowly so she wouldn't burn her tongue, and tasted it. It was like sweet water, too sweet perhaps. She then turned to the cookies. She found a chocolate chips one and gave it a bite. The texture was dry as crunchy. She felt the flavor inside her mouth… it was amazing! She never thought food could taste so good! And that was only one cookie, there were many other different ones to try out.

"Hey! Easy on that, you can choke!" laughed Chichi. A few seconds later, Piccolo knew what she was talking about.

Half hour later, Piccolo had basically emptied the fridge. She gave thanks to Bulma (another sign of Piccolo acting like a girl) and began walking towards the door.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Bulma.

"I'm going into the Room of Time" she answered "I always wondered what would be like being a saiyan. I'm not happy about being a woman though" she added as she found a mirror "but I guess I can take advantage of this. I'm going to train and see if I can become super saiyan"

"That should be interesting" said Vegeta.

"So you will stay alone for a year inside that chamber?" asked Eighteen.

"No, I'm taking Gohan with me" Piccolo answered, only to find herself slightly blushed. Chichi wasn't happy about that.

"And just why would you do that?"

"Well, all this is his fault!" she cried out "The least he can do is helping me to train!"

Chichi sighed. After remembering that it would only take a day in the outside world, she agreed. But she wasn't really sure… Piccolo was still old Piccolo, but something had changed. She was a woman now, and a gorgeous woman; and her son was a very attractive young man… she just prayed that Piccolo would remember HIMSELF and don't try anything stupid. After all, Vegeta had said that saiyan hormones were quite stronger than human's. She tried to forget about that.

Piccolo stepped out the mansion only to find Gohan sparing in the air with his father and Kriling. The rest were staring from the safety of the ground.

"Gohan!" she cried out. Gohan turned to stare at the girl.

"Is everything ok, Piccolo?"

"No you idiot, you turned me into a woman!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry" he began again.

"Oh stop that! You are coming with me to the Room of Time and help me training. I want to see if I can become a super saiyan"

"That sounds interesting!" began Goku.

"Oh, well, do you really want me to…"

Gohan couldn't finish. Piccolo was already flying towards the Kami sama's temple. He sighed and turned to his parents and friends.

"I guess I'm coming back tomorrow" he said.

"You behave well" warned his mother. Goku didn't get the idea but Gohan knew what she was talking about.

"Don't worry" he answered, and then flew to catch Piccolo.

Half the way, Piccolo stopped, and waited for Gohan to join her.

"Gohan"

"What is it?" he asked, trying hard to read Piccolo's mind, but she was better than him blocking her thoughts.

"Do you really love me?" she blushed, followed by Gohan, who was now losing control of his body. He was sweating, his heart was crazy inside his chest, and he flustered violently.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked nervously.

"Because you turned me into a woman so we could be together, that's why I ask!"

Gohan took a deep breath before answering his former mentor. He knew Piccolo had seen his secret inside his mind, and that there was no use in lying.

"I do. I always have. I broke up with Videl because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm in love with you"

Piccolo froze. Was that really possible? Was all that really happening? What should she answer to Gohan?

Should she tell him the truth?

* * *

In next chapter there will be more drama! Muahahaha! And please, if you liked it, leave a review, and if you didn't also leave a review, but be kind! Thank you all for reading! I'm updating next week!


	2. Chapter 2: Her New Body

Hello again! Here is finally the second chapter of this story. There isn't as much drama as I planned, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Before getting started, thank you for the review dragon96! Let me assure you I really take them in consideration when I write. For this chapter, I tried to keep the guys into character as much as possible. By the way, I enjoyed writing it! =)

Just to not break the tradition, let me say, I owe nothing but this crazy product of my imagination. All the characters and the DBZ thing belong to Toriyama. T_T

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

**Her New Body**

"You are such an idiot" mumbled Piccolo, still frozen by Gohan's words "why didn't you just tell me so? Why did you make this wish?"

"I… didn't wish for it, Shen Long took it the wrong way…"

"Shen Long heard the wish inside your mind" she told him "he never takes things the wrong way"

"Piccolo…" Gohan didn't know how to follow from there. What should he say? If Piccolo saw in his mind what probably Shen Long did, the embarrassment he felt would certainly multiply by a million now. "Piccolo I…"

"Shut it kid" she looked away.

Gohan felt a shiver run all over his spine. The woman's voice was soft and had a bit of sweetness, but something in the way she said that… just the way of saying it… it was totally Piccolo's way.

Piccolo sighed. She turned her gaze to stare at Gohan. She knew the kid; she had known him since he was four, and by that time he (for she was a he back then) had felt the tender love of a father for his child. The same feeling crept inside his heart as years passed by: on the Freezer thing, when Cell came, when Goten was born…

But years passed by, faster than Piccolo would have like to. Years of visits and nonsense chatting (you know, having a teenage boy talking about school and stuff like that). Then Bu came inside de picture and Gohan was no longer either a child or a teenager, but had nearly turned into a man. He would've never admitted it, but the very moment Vegeta told him Gohan was death, his heart stopped beating and the pain he felt was close to the one a sharp knife would do if incrusted inside it. That's when he first noticed: he was falling in love with the boy.

However things didn't come out right for him to be with his beloved one. A girl was stealing his hearth. After the Bu incident, Videl became a nice girl: she showed even interest in knowing Piccolo better, since he was Gohan's best friend. Piccolo understood that he had to step back, being a namekian after all. He wanted Gohan to be happy, no matter what, so he gave him his blessing despite the hearth break, which healed a bit when Gohan broke up with her.

Now everything went clear as she stared at Gohan's eyes. Gohan loved her too, but was too afraid to tell her for some unknown reason. She blushed, a thing she'd been doing for a while now, her saiyan body responding to emotions like his namekian one would've never done.

Gohan looked expectantly at her. He had just confessed aloud his love! What was she going to say now? And he sensed the person before him was still Piccolo… HIS Piccolo…

"I…" began mumbling the girl "Gohan I…" her heart was pounding so fast, was it because of the nervous feeling she had? Her namekian body was easier to control, or was it because of the years of practicing in it? After a few agonizing seconds, she spit out a "Let's get moving kid" Gohan looked at her with a 'confusion' look.

'Well done, that came out pretty well!' she thought. Piccolo turned her back on Gohan "I want to find out if I can turn super sayian as soon as possible" she justified.

"Yes… of course" Gohan whispered. Piccolo began flying again towards the Kami sama's tower. 'I wonder if she… if HE feels the same for me…' he thought as he followed his former mentor. 'No, I don't think so. He would have said something…'

A few minutes later they came inside the Room of Time. A strange feeling came over both warriors; finding themselves completely alone for the first time in a while, and being aware of their feelings… it was overwhelming.

Piccolo decided to make the first move. She slowly took off the shoulder's weights she always carried with along with the cape, and removed her turban. Gohan decided to mimic her as he took of his white shirt and removed his shoes. Neither of them would admit it, but they were spying each other from the corner of their eyes.

She had a gorgeous body. Gohan noticed right away from the very moment she took off the weights, and even when he tried Piccolo not to notice, she soon got him staring at her.

The same happened to Gohan; Piccolo would give a glance every now and then to stare at the boy's worked out body. He wasn't wearing anything down the shirt, so his tanned muscles showed even better. A faint smell of sweat came to her sayian nose, giving her a shiver up to her spine. 'What is happening to me?' she asked herself, noticing Gohan glaring at her, causing her blushing 'I shouldn't feel this way about him, I decided that long ago!'

"What are you staring at?" she asked aloud.

"Well…" mumbled Gohan "It's just… how to put it… you should… change your clothes…" Gohan was blushing violently.

"What for?"

"Ehm… you know, because you are a girl now and… well… your gi…" Gohan didn't know how to tell her: her gi was still the same she wore while being a guy, and back then it would always shown a bright, green, male chest… but now that she was a girl, it would only show the curves of a fine pair of breasts… So he merely pointed to her, hopefully she would get the idea.

Piccolo turned her eyes down to check on her breasts. She instinctively raised her right hand to gently brush the in between, and then curve of her breasts followed. Gohan was right, her gi was exposing them too much. She really didn't know why that was a problem, and really didn't care about it.

But Gohan thought differently.

Yes, it was truth that this person was still the same Piccolo he knew, only the body different; but what is to be done, when you have been in love for so long to a man who cannot consummate love and then, suddenly, he has the right body to do so? What could he do, if he actually felt attraction to the female body, and now his infatuation had a gorgeous one? And just staring at the way she explored her new body… the heat he felt was intoxicating.

Then Piccolo did something Gohan never expected. She took off the top of her gi. Gohan, his face now completely red, felt that his heart would explode inside his chest; he turned his back on her to stop staring at her exposed upper body.

Walking slowly, she moved towards the bathroom, so she could contemplate her reflexion on the mirror. She stared at herself, her back facing the opened bathroom door, and cursed again the dammed change she suffered. That body was too sensitive! Every movement she did with her hands gently cupping her breasts made her whether shiver or feel like giggling. She hated that.

Gohan, on the other hand, was sitting in lotus position, failing in his attempts to meditate. Every time he closed his eyes the only picture that might pop out inside his mind would be Piccolo's firm, topless breasts…

"Gohan" she said approaching him "are you alright?"

Gohan was sweating, his eyes were shut and a slight pain, now getting stronger, was all he felt in between his legs.

"Eh… yes… I'm fine really just… just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine…" he said, almost panting.

"What's wrong kid?" she asked, leaning down to reach his level.

Gohan stared at her. She was wearing her gi again, only this version didn't have a too opened V neck, but it had a white turtle neck on it, just as Gohan's purple battle suit had when he was a kid.

"What?" she asked "Oh… this… it's just that you looked really uncomfortable around me with the other."

Gohan smiled. Piccolo sat next to him and both meditated for a while. That was refreshing; Gohan could sense Piccolo inside his mind, and that feeling finally gave peace to his excited body. The pain between his legs took a little longer to dissipate, but it finally did after a few more agonizing minutes.

They decided that it was the best to meditate the rest of the day; in that way, Piccolo could adjust to her new body mentally before starting physically.

That idea didn't last for long.

After a many hours of meditation, Piccolo felt empty again. Her stomach was making funny noises, and she opened her eyes and placed a hand on her abdomen. "It feels empty again" she whispered.

"You must be hungry" Gohan said "let's find something to eat"

"I feel dizzy" she whispered again.

Gohan got closer and placed a hand on her forehead. "You have no fever" he told her, gently "I believe you are weak since you have never eaten before. The meal you got this morning might have not been enough"

"I hate this"

"I know" Gohan was feeling guilty again "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen"

Piccolo didn't answer. She remained silent while staring at the floor, trying hard to think of something to say.

"I'm going to find you some food" that being said, Gohan stood up and moved to the kitchen. When he returned, he had already placed some meat, two large bowls of soup, some salad, a couple of apples and a cake on a table. "This place is really magical, there's plenty of food for both of us" he told her, while approaching "can you walk?"

"Yes" she stood up and began walking. Three steps later she had to stop; the dizziness made everything blurry.

"Here" said Gohan, raising her from her feet, and carrying her princess style to the kitchen. She slightly blushed.

"You don't have to do this Gohan" she said.

"It's only for you to eat something, then you would be able to walk on your own" he gave her his Son smile. Piccolo smiled back, remembering how she used to carry Gohan like that when he was a kid. It was funny to think that he did the same for her now that she needed it.

They sat at the table facing each other and began tasting the food. A couple of minutes later, even Piccolo was a little afraid of the way she was eating; Gohan would only look at her and smile nervously, as he saw her devouring almost everything. He had to hurry up a bit or else she would eat it all. It was a wonderful thing that the room would keep on producing food magically, or they would have definitely starved by the end of the first week.

After they finished eating, and Gohan finished cleaning up the table (a habit his mother forced him to learn), Piccolo felt dizzy again, but in another sort of way. She yawned, and turned to Gohan in search for an answer.

"I have felt sleepy before" she told him as he stared at her in confusion "but never this sleepy"

"It is probably because you ate too much" answered Gohan with a smile "the day it's almost over, according to my calculations. We should probably go to rest now"

She agreed. Her body was different from the namekian one; eating too much, sleeping a lot more, reacting to everything… she would have a long year trying to get used to it. And after that year, she would have to wait another one outside the room! She hadn't thought of that. 'Maybe we could stay here only a couple of weeks' she thought.

Gohan interrupted her thoughts. She saw him moving from the bathroom where he just cleaned up his teeth (another nice habit provided by his mother) and moved to the room's floor, where he placed a blanket before sitting on it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor so you can take the bed" he answered, as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Dammed kid! The fact that I look like a woman doesn't mean you have to treat me like one!"

"But…"

"Shut it! I'm sleeping on the floor" that wasn't open to discussion.

Gohan didn't reply, of course. He moved right from the floor to the bed. Piccolo entered the bathroom; she had an idea that she had to clean her up before sleeping, just like Gohan did. She didn't like the taste of food on her mouth after eating, so she cleaned her teeth the best she could. When she returned the room, Gohan was already under the sheets of the bed, sitting as if waiting for her to return.

"Are you sure you want the floor?"

"Yes!" she shouted "go get some sleep kid. We begin training tomorrow"

"Sure" he answered, not really convinced about letting her get the floor "good night"

"'Night kid"

She laid on the floor and shut her eyes. Not long after, she had to change her position to another so she could get comfortable. A few minutes later, she had to do it again, and again and again. Her body wasn't really suitable for sleeping; her breasts got in the way and her back hurt with every bad position she took. Gohan stared at her from the bed, searching in the darkness for her beautiful figure. After watching her struggling for an hour, he decided to talk.

"If you can't sleep, I can give you the bed"

"Oh damned you! Why can't I sleep on the floor? I always sleep on the floor!"

"Your body is different, it is a new body, so it isn't used to the hardness of the floor" Gohan shrugged "but my body is" he added, hopefully she wouldn't get angry.

"Fine" she finally said "but only because I need to rest for tomorrow's training"

Gohan chuckled and stood off the bed. She stared at Gohan as he left the bed, and noticed that he was actually sleeping on his boxers. Gohan sat next to her on the floor. It took her a few seconds to put herself together before moving to the bed.

Gohan grabbed another blanket from a pile next to the bed to cover up himself. He turned to his side so his back would face the bed, and whispered another 'good night, Piccolo' before getting asleep. Piccolo didn't answer, but merely stared at Gohan from the bed.

'This kid…' she thought to herself 'he's no longer a kid' she sighed, searching for Gohan's silhouette in the darkness of the room 'I never thought I could be in this position… Gohan… could it be possible? That I…' she shut her eyes. Gently, her muscles began relaxing as his thoughts faded away in a dream from past, with him and Gohan sparring as they used to, and his heart pounding fast inside his chest, thinking of the day the kid would grow old enough to confess him his true feelings for him…

"Gohan…" she mumbled in her sleep. "Go… han… I… love… you too…"

Gohan took a deep breath on the floor, changing his sleeping position, and totally unaware of her words. He sighed while dreaming of his beloved one.

"Pi…cco…lo…"

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked the chapter; let me know what you think of it. Next chapter would be submitted as soon as possible.

Please, leave a review! Reviews are the writer's meals! So if you don't review, I might starve and next chapter might never come!


	3. Chapter 3 He Knows

Well, finally, here it is! Chapter 3 just for you my dear readers! This is a bit short, but don't worry, next chapter will be here next week, and there will be more drama in it!

I want to thank all the followers of this story, and also for all the support you are giving me. Your reviews are the best!

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of these characters, sadly.

**Chapter 3**

**He Knows**

Gohan woke first next morning. He stretched out a bit before standing and searching for his clothes. All the while, he contemplated the sleeping figure on the bed.

Piccolo was fast asleep. She was sleeping on her back, half into the sheets half out; her right arm resting on the pillow next to her head, and her left one resting on her belly. Piccolo's long green hair was spread all over the pillow and her shoulders. To Gohan's eyes, she looked almost divine: her eyes seemed relaxed, and her long, dark eyelashes made a nice frame for them; her cheeks were softly blushed, and her soft, pink lips were slightly opened, revealing a pair of pure white fangs.

Gohan felt the sudden urge to lean down and place a smooth kiss on those lips. He actually stepped closer to her, watching the gently raising and falling of her chest as she breathed quietly. He sat next to her, moving slowly down to her face, his lips now only a few inches from hers…

And then she sighed. Gohan stood up like a crazy man that just saw a ghost, too afraid that Piccolo might found out his intentions. He contemplated her as she stretch out, yawning a bit and finally opening her dark, bright eyes.

"Ah, Gohan you're up" she said, finally remembering herself and where she was "what time is it? How long have you been awake?"

"I… I…" Gohan was blushing violently now, he knew she would get mad if she only knew his latest plan "Just a few minutes ago, time enough to get dress" he answered "I… I better go get breakfast ready, excuse me!"

She sat on the bed, staring at her training partner rushing into the kitchen. 'My training partner' thought to herself. 'I wonder…' she began, but stopped herself before continuing. 'This is Gohan… Gohan the kid I took care of when he was four years old, Gohan the child that went into space to fight Freezer, Gohan the boy who killed Cell… Gohan the teenage boy who took care of his mother and brother when his father was death… this is Gohan, the son of Goku… Gohan… why does he love me that way? Why? And why did he tell me now? Why didn't he say so before? I… I am an alien, why would he love someone like me? I'm not even a man… well, I'm a woman now but I'm still myself… what could have possibly possessed him to love such a creature like me?'

"Gohan" she nearly whispered behind the young man, who was surprised of her being behind him "Gohan why?"

"Ahm… I'm sorry, why what?" Gohan gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you love me? I mean…" she cleared her throat before going on "I have always being your mentor, your friend, your confident, I was already a grown up person the first time we met, and… you were just a kid… even when I was only five or six years older than you… I mean, what I'm trying to say is… aren't you just, confused, or something, about your feelings towards me?"

The question might have been more painful to say for her than for Gohan to listen; either way, both suffered because of it. Gohan remained silent for a moment staring at her with an open mouth and a disbelief face; the only sound to be heard was the teapot that was about to explode. Gohan turned around to put the fire on the stove off. He didn't turn around again to face her. "Confused?" he finally whispered. "Am I confused?" Piccolo noticed then the sadness in his voice. "Is that what you think of me?" he finally said, holding the tears back "that I'm a 'confused' child?"

"I didn't mean that Gohan"

"Then what DID you mean?" he said, turning to her, still trying to hold his tears even harder.

"I've known you since ever" she began, trying to keep cool "Since you are kid, an innocent boy! I've known your father since he is like sixteen years old or something! I… I was full grown up the first time we met… and you were a child… Gohan I've seen you growing all these years, turning from a child into a good man, and now… you're telling me this, after all these years, after all we've been through…"

Gohan began to understand now. Of course this was weird for her! To think that the child of your enemy… wait! Their parents were enemies, and Piccolo and himself were friends, despite the fight their parents had… anyway, yes, Piccolo had always being like a second father to him… 'I guess it was to be expected…' he thought "It must be weird for you, to think that a child that's being like a son or a brother to you tells you this… that he loves you as something more than a friend"

Piccolo remained still. She was kind of hoping Gohan would take back his words, but something at the back of her head, a little voice was expecting the opposite.

"It is not weird Gohan, only hard to understand. I am… was, a namekian after all, and I don't understand love the way humans or saiyans do. I could only understand a father's love, a brother's or a friend's"

"I see…" said Gohan, breathing fast "I guess that makes sense. I never meant to hurt you with this, Piccolo, really"

"I know kid, and despite this" she pointed to her changed body "you haven't"

"My feelings" continued Gohan "Are true and honest. It might be hard to understand, at first I just saw you as a second father, then as a best friend and I still do but… somehow…" Gohan returned to the teapot. A slight blush was covering his cheeks, which in no time turned as red as his father's uniform. He began serving tea while speaking "somehow I just noticed… no one understands me the way you do… nobody has ever take care of me as you have… and just the way you are, so strong… so proud" Gohan began laughing nervously. He had just noticed that he was thinking aloud.

"I'm sorry" he said putting back the teapot on the stove "I'm so sorry"

Piccolo noticed the small tears running down his red colored cheeks. 'Why do people like suffering for love this much?' She wondered. Following that idea, a slight pain crossed her chest. She placed a hand on her heart, and recognized the feeling. She always hated when Gohan cried. She had seen her other so called friends cry, but when he did… it was unbearable.

"Don't cry, I don't hate you" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan I…" was that really that hard to say? She wanted desperately to say 'I love you' but, how can you admit a feeling you don't really understand? "Gohan I… I love you"

Gohan stopped sobbing and turned to her. Her cheeks were turning into a soft shade of pink, and a soft smile was crossing her delicate lips.

"You… you do?" he said.

"I don't know"

"What?" that was confusing "you don't know if you love me?"

"I have never felt love, I already told you I don't understand love like you do, but I do know that the idea of loosing you is… I don't think I could stand having you far from me, being with somebody that isn't me, or… seeing you with another person… You see… I can't live without you, or so I feel. Would you call that love?"

Gohan took a step closer. As if he was in a dream, he stared at her with an intoxicated look, his heart beating harder and faster.

"Have you… ever wished… to be… closer?" he asked.

"C… closer?" she asked in response, getting anxious and not really knowing why.

"Yes"

"Closer how?" she was staring at his eyes, who were focusing on her lips.

"Closer like this" he slowly moved his face near hers, their lips finally meeting in a tender kiss, their eyes closing at contact.

Piccolo found herself on a weird position; somehow, she had passed from the teacher to the student, moving along with the current, letting Gohan taking the lead, and moaning from the pleasure his hands were producing on her body, since Gohan was already touching her hips and back. The feeling was just intoxicating, and just when she open her mouth to say something, he pushed his tongue inside it, making her feel hot.

Gohan on the other hand was so focused on the moment, so intoxicated by her sweet flavor that was near to not thinking clearly. He had waited for that moment for so many years, that all he wanted to do was making Piccolo his; he moved his hands slowly on her body, and getting not other answer than her moaning, he assumed she was ok with it. After some more touching, he released her, both were gasping, and she had a confused look on her redden face.

"Gohan I…" she whispered gasping.

"Yes?"

"I can't" she finally said, pushing him aside, and walking fast to the training ground. Gohan stood there, confused, puzzled by her reaction.

However, he did not try to follow her. Something at the back of his head told him he shouldn't. He stared at her, sitting in a lotus position, trying to meditate; although Gohan knew her well enough to be sure she couldn't focus. He finally resolved getting into bed, cover himself with the sheets, and try to forget everything. Neither of them could.

"Gohan" she finally said after half hour, next to the bed. Gohan sat on the bed, facing her; his face wet with tears meeting her redden eyes. "Gohan we have to go"

"Go where?" he replied.

"Out. We can't stay here together a whole year, it would be unbearable. We need to go outside, and… perhaps… try to avoid each other's company, at least until I get back to normal…"

Gohan looked at her in disbelief. Did she hate him that much? Was that kiss so terrible to her? So disgusting?

"If… that's how you want it…"

"Yes" she answered without even doubting "Yes that's how I want it. I will stay at the Kami sama tower though, but… if you could be so nice… not to come… until… you know… I return to normal, I would really appreciate it"

She turned around and walked to the door; as she reached it, without turning, she coldly said "Aren't you coming?"

Gohan couldn't believe it; it was as if something had just killed him inside, as if life and everything was now meaningless. After a few painful seconds he finally nodded, followed her, watched her open the door and they both walked outside into the light of a new, dark day.

So, what do you think? This chapter is merely an introduction for what's coming next, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Leave a review and let me know your thoughts on it! Thanks for reading! See you next week!


End file.
